The 74th Annual Truth or Dare Games
by CloveWeasley
Summary: All the tributes we know and love are here, in the Annual Truth or Dare Games. If they cannot complete the task, they...die? Apparently. Slight Clato (am I kidding? Lots of Clato), Keeta and Glarvel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know some of you won't like me for starting another fanfic, but the ideas in my head were far too tempting.**

 _Hello, and welcome to the annual 74th Truth or Dare Games. Last night all 24 tributes arrived at Truth or Dare HQ. They have all settled in and I don't know about you, but I cannot wait for tomorrow to see what they will be facing. Buh-bye for now._

They could all hear Caeser Flickerman's voice ring out in their rooms. They were all worried. The trouble with the Truth or Dare Games is that if you don't do a dare or answer a truth then you would be sent somewhere. They didn't know where, because no one had come back...alive. Most of them wanted to go home. Most of them didn't want to be there at all. They had no choice.

Clove was worried. Yes, she had played Truth or Dare as a kid. Yes she had completed every dare and answered every truth honestly. She just hadn't ever played for stakes this high. And, probably, all the other tributes were already planning all their truths and dares, she knew she should do the same. She needed to work out her strategy, how to avoid all her weakest points, and for that...for that she needed to move on from her boyfriend.

Cato, he well, he was training. He was training to fight. Why he was training to fight for a Truth or Dare game we will never know. All we know is that Cato was being stupid (why would you physically train for a mental game?).

On the other hand, Rue was freaking out. The thing is, Rue has never been good at Truth or Dare, she always pretended to do the dare, or answered a truth, untruthfully. She was a cheat. And here, here she couldn't cheat. She couldn't cheat at all. Everyone would be watching every move she made...

 **Feel free to hate me, just make sure you mention all the truths/dares you want whilst you hate me.**

 **Thanks**

 **Xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so sorry that I haven't updated in an age. If your wondering 'Stinging Petals' will be updated soon!**

 **...**

"Welcome back to the Annual Truth or Dare Games!" Caeser declared from the stage, sitting on one of two white chairs, lights where blaring down on him and the lively audience were chanting his name. "It's the time we've all been waiting for...the INTERVIEWS! We are going to welcome, one by one, all 24 tributes and have a chat with each individual in order then they can go home... Just kidding! They have to stay her, in the Capital, til tomorrow, when they compete, then ONLY the winners go home, the others, well they..." Caeser drew a line across his neck with his hand, signalling death. "So without any further ado, let's welcome, Glimmer from District 1, to the stage!"

Glimmer flounced on wearing a very, very, extremely short, peach-coloured dress, that showed a lot of cleavage, sat down in one of the chairs and let out a high pitch giggle, "well, I am just _soo_ glad to be here, Caeser!"

"Now Glimmer, tell us a bit about yourself," Caeser leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I am an only child, I absolutely _adore_ fashion, and my Daddy is a well known jeweller, so I have lots of diamonds at home!"

...

Clove was backstage waiting to go on during Glimmer's interview, and she was not impressed. Clove had grown up with five older brothers, her family was not that well off, but she wasn't the poorest person she knew. Glimmer, on the other hand, was the only child of a very rich jewellery maker, a spoilt brat. Clove always had to work to get to the top of the game, for Glimmer, everything was handed to her on a silver platter. Glimmer had 6-course meals, Clove had 1-course meals. Glimmer was popular, Clove was a social reject. Not that she didn't have friends, she had a couple of girl friends that she spent all her time with, they just weren't popular.

All of a sudden, Glimmer was flouncing back off stage and into the back stage area as a tall, lanky bloke called Marvel strutted on, Clove didn't pay any attention to his interview either, as the three annoying minions of 'Her Magestey, Queen Oceania of Fashion', AKA Clove's stupid stylist, Oceania, flitted around her, like moths to a lightbulb. Clove was annoyed with them, who cares about stupid fashion, anyway?

It wasn't long before Marvel's interview ended and it was time for Clove...

...

 **So how was this chapter? Yes, there will be more chapters on the interviews alone. Yes, I will try to update asap!**

 **BBFN**

 **Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Clove could feel her hands quivering, as every spotlight flocked to her, making her sweat. Who knew walking could suddenly become such a challenge, she had be walking since she could stand. She resisted the temptation to look at her feet, she was meant to walk tall and proud, that was what her mentor told her. Clove knows there as steps she can sense the steps, but she cannot look at them no matter how hard she wants to. Of course not being able to look at steps you have walk up, whilst wearing 5'' heels can through some problems. Problems such as tripping.

Clove knew she would trip, but she couldn't do anything about it, she could not stop or look down. Clove anticipates the step, and clears it. Just. Her heel grazes the step and her heart catches in her mouth. Phew, she made it. _OUCH!_ Just as she had nearly made it she has to forget that there are two steps.

 _Just style it out...just style it out...and turn to the audience and wave._ Why is there a voice in her ear? It sounds like... Oh now she gets it! Her mentor put some sort of device in her ear, telling her she'd need it later.

 _Now, turn towards Caeser, and walk. Turn you head, JUST YOUR HEAD, towards the audience and smile. Try not to grimace, dearie, it makes you look ugly. Turn back towards Caesar, smile at him. When you_ finally _reach the chair, turn your WHOLE BODY towards the audience, smile, wave and sit. Like a lady. I repeat like a LADY!_

 _Now when he asks you a question, repeat what I say._

"How are you today, Clove?" Caesar asks politely.

 _Oh very well, thank you Caesar. How are you?_

"I am well, too. Thank you Clove. Now, a little birdie tells me you are an amazing sprinter.

 _Oh Caesar, I'm not that good, I am just an ordinary girl. I bet you'd beat me in a race._

" Haha, then I'm sure I would come off worse out of that bet, needing a hip replacement as I try to at least come second!" Caesar laughs, heartily.

 _Hahaha, Caesar you are so funny! You crack me up!_

"I hope not, what a job for your prep team!"

 _Hahaha! If you make me laugh anymore then I'm going to blow something!_

"So onto a more serious topic, what is your relationship with your District Partner, Cato?"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun... Sorry I took so long in updating.**

 **Haha, there is no love lost between Clove and Cato. Please give me constructive criticism (I need it!) Please point out any grammer or spelling mistakes. But most importantly, please review!**


End file.
